


Stockholm

by Sojin_tachibana



Series: Bullying love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojin_tachibana/pseuds/Sojin_tachibana
Summary: Annie lives in a small town. Mikasa is the most wanted criminal in the town wanted for a very long list of things. What happens when mikasa breaks into annies house and on the verge of being caught annie is her only means if escape. How will annie take the abuse to come.





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry something must be wrong with me.  
> If this triggers anybody I offer a full out apology please read with caution.

*annie pov*  
I walked home from the gym. It was kind of chilly out and I was upset that I didn't bring my hoodie with me. And since it was chiily I though nothing of the person wearing all black and could see nothing but the eyes of said person. However, being followed by said person all the way to my house set some flags off. The unknown stranger followed me all the way home to tje point where I started to run to my door as I reached it I made the mistake of looking back only to see the person running up the stairs to me I quickly unlock the door and just as they reached me slammed the door in their face. Locking the door as I felt them try to turn the handle I let out air I didn't know i was holding in. "Well now thats over" I gather things to take a shower.  
~~~~~~~how ya doin'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*mikasa's pov*  
I was walking down the sidewalk. I was looking for a good sized house to rob. Its not fair. All these well off people have all this money and stuff and here I am. Broke and starving and damn near houseless. Fucking bastards. My thoughts were cut shot when I saw a small blonde haired girl that looked pretty well off. 'target spotted' she saw me I know she did. I waited until she passed me to start following her. She picked up speed. 'She knows shes being followed. Sharp senses.' Soon we reached a two story apartment. She ran up the stairs damn shes fast for a short one. I ran up the staris maybe I can catch her and right as I get to her she slams the door in my face. Angry I jiggled the door handle I went to turn it only to have her lock it. Damn. I put my ear to the door and listened. "Well now thats over." Over? No buttercup its only getting started. I smirk 'I'll wait a bit longer til she goes to bed then I'll pick the lock and browse around might eat something to. Been a couple of days.' The next time I check my watch it says 12:00 am. Good she should be asleep. With care and catioun I pick the lock and enter the apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~buckle up buttercups~~~~~~~~~~~  
*annie*  
After getting a shower I ate and went to bed. Then a couple of hours later my phone lights up 'my slient house alarm has gone off?' And a text from 911 saying their on the way (my Grammy has one of these alarms kinda like the bank alarms) then I hear something drop in the kitchen and someone curse. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach as I get up to see who the hell is in my house. As I quietly round the corner I see a person dressed in all black. 'The person that followed me home. Mustve waited til I went to bed' they looked to be making fourteen sandwiches? I pull my head around the corner as the person turns to put things away. That's when i noticed the bag in the table. I went to go back to the bedroom when suddenly my door was banged on. "MAIRA POLICE OPEN UP" the police! I went to run to the door but was stopped by a arm around my throat and a gun to my head. "Little bitch did you call them?!" The woman as I now know, hissed. "No I have a silent alarm." I replied struggling to get free but only to have her arm tighten. Then my door was kicked in. "POLICE DROP THE GUN!" An officer shouted. "No you drop the gun! I'll kill her I'll fucking do drop the gun and let me out the door!" The woman shouted back. "Mikasa Ackerman your wanted for more than 45 crimes don't add murder to them" he repiles. 'Mikasa? The most wanted criminal? Oh fuck me' "shut up! I'll kill her let me through the door!" She shouted as she cocked the gun. "Please let her trough!" I chocked out. The officer drops his gun and steps away from the door. Mikasa begun walking to the door just as she passed the officer she pistol whipped him. She grabed my arm and dragged me out side where other cops were. Pointing her gun at my head she eased her way to a car yelling at the scared woman to get out. When she did mikasa shoved me to the passnger side and climbed in the driver's side. Skidding off she drove muttering a series of "fucks" and "dammits" "a-are you going to kill me?" I asked "what? No fuck the gun isn't even loaded! Besides of all the things I've done and can do I cant take a life." She said. "Are you going to let me go?" I said a little more confident knowing she wasn't going to kill me. "No I can't. You'll rat me out." "No I promise I won't!" "Shut the fuck up I said no!" We drove in silence after that. Normally I would cry but I was afraid that I'd never seen my friends again. After moments she glanced at me. "Do.. Do you have a phone?" She asked I pull my phone out and handed it to her. I watched as she dialed a number "h-hey eren I fucked up. I fucked up bad. Can you do me a favor. Pack the twins things up in some bags and also you know the box of yui's clothes? I need those to. I'll be at your house soon. I'm sorry. I have to go off the grid for a bit. I know I know I said id stop this but I couldn't impose on you any more. Okay. I'll be there in 5 thanks." She hung up and handed me the phone back "if you even think of calling the cops I'll knock you out understand?" I nodded. After five minutes we arrived at a small house she put the car in park and opened her door she turned to me "you try and escape I'll hunt you down. Stay put!" She hissed I nodded. After that she disappeared into the house only to return with arm full of bags and a boy carring a box. She opened the trunk and placed everything in it as thw boy went back inside and returned holding hands of two little girls. Mikasa opened the back door and helped the two girls in. After talking to the boy she got into the car and drove off. After a bit one of the girls spoke up "mommy? Who is she?" The girl asked as she pointed at me. "Well you see shiina thats mommy's friend. She's also gonna stay with us." Mikasa repiled softly. "Oh. Okay." After an hour we pull up at a broken down house mikasa in loaded the care took the girls in then came back out and opened my door grbbing my arm. "Listen. To my girls your my friend got that? " I nodded "good. Now there are only two rooms so we are sharing a room and a bed. Be good and dont anger me and I might let you go." She spoke dragging me into the house and into the room I assume we're sharing after that she pushed me onto the bed and tied my wrist to the headborad. "Cant take chances. I have kids to rasie cant have you running off and telling the cops." She said. "I'll bring whatever of my meals I get and share with you. And if my girls want to play you play with them understand?" "Yes.." She nodded and left the room. Thw sound of the car motor starting told me she left. 'This is gonna be fun.'


End file.
